Why, Thank you
by Phoebs1235
Summary: Alternate universe. Matt works in an office with Karen and Arthur, Alex did moll Flanders but turned down ER and became a drama teacher instead.


Standing at the bar, Matt smith was ordering another drink. He honestly didn't mean to drink this much, he had to get to work tomorrow as he had an important meeting with his boss, he knew he'd be useless with a hangover, but Karen was just so damn persuasive.

"Go on!" She screeched over the booming music "One more won't hurt."

But One turned into Two, which turned into Four, which turned into Seven, and he was now on his Eighth. He was a little more tipsy than he would like to admit, but so were Karen and Arthur. He'd met the two at the office, Arthur's desk was right next to his, but he'd met Karen in a slightly different way. He had spilt coffee on Karen, and then, apologising profusely, tried to help clean her up when he tripped over and fell on top of her. She'd laughed it off, and they'd become instant friends.

After a while of knowing them, he'd noticed that they were pretty intimate, so he asked what was going on. At first he thought they were lying when they denied anything, but as time went on, Matt realised that both of them were blissfuly ignorant of how close they were. So he made it his mission to become the match maker of the group.

"So, Matt." Said Arthur, passing him a beer and taking a swig out of his own. "You seemed very intent on getting me and Karen together, when are you going to hook up with someone?"

"No disrespect mate, but I don't want to 'hook up' with someone. I want to find someone I truly love." He replied, handing some money over to the bar maid.

"Oh, come off it. We don't want to hear all that soppy stuff!" Said Karen, slurring her words slightly. She'd had most to drink out of all of them.

"Yeah." Agreed Arthur. "We've known you, what, seven months, and in all that time you haven't even talked to a girl apart from Karen, and I don't think Karen counts."

"Hey!" She said, slapping Arthur's arm. "But seriously Matt, when are you going to get some?" Asked Karen exasperatedly.

"How do you know I haven't had any?" Said Matt, raining an eyebrow And accepting the change that was being handed to him.

"Because your out with us half the time, and the other half you veg out on the sofa watching football and eating crisps." Said Karen elbowing him a bit too hard.

"I do not veg out!" Said Matt indignantly.

"You sort of do, mate." Said Arthur. "I've been round and seen you before now."

"Fine, maybe I do veg out, but my love life is none of your buisness." said Matt, putting an end to the conversation.

-xXx-

Later on that evening, when Karen was so drunk she could barely stand up and Matt and Arthur were having to support her arms to stop her toppling over, matt decided enough was enough.

"Do you want to take Kazza home? I don't think she'd survive on her own." Said Matt, putting a tip on the bar.

"Probably best, she'll need some help with the hangover tomorrow as well." Replied Arthur, finding the number for the taxi service.

"It's always Karen, isn't it." He said, rolling his eyes.

"It always will be." Said Arthur, dialling the number to get a taxi.

"I'll see you at work, then mate." Matt said, shrugging on his coat.

"Bye." said Arthur, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

Turning the corner, Matt came across a woman, talking on the phone.

"Yes, Florin, I'm aware I was supposed to pick Salome up an hour ago, but my cars been stolen and I don't have any money to get a taxi."

Even in the dim street light, Matt could tell this woman was beautiful. She was wearing low cut, figure hugging dress that showed off every luscious curve and gave him an eyeful of cleavage. Her legs were strong and toned, the heels she was wearing emphasising them to look even more sexy, and she had a head of golden curls that cascaded elegantly round her face. In short, this woman was bloody gorgeous.

"Yes, yes. I understand you have plans." She continued, far to absorbed in her conversation to notice Matt looking at her. "Okay, Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible." She put the phone down and huffed.

"I couldn't help but over head your conversation." Said Matt before he could register what he was doing.

"Here." He said, handing her a twenty pound note. "Get a taxi."

"Thank you." She said a bit stunned. "Do I know you?"

"No, I just wanted to help a damsel in distress." Said Matt in his usual flirtatious way.

"Why thank you, good sir." She said, curtseying and playing along.

"Anytime, my lady." He said, bowing back. "I'm Matt by the way. Matt Smith."

"Alex. Alex Kingston"

"Well, it was nice to meet you Alex, I hope I see you again sometime." Said Matt.

And with that he walked away.

"But I haven't even got your number!" Alex shouted after him.

He turned round and raised a suggestive eyebrow.

Turning the twenty pound note around, she saw a number scribbled on the back. Unable To suppress a smile, she quickly put the number in her phone before calling a taxi. She didn't like to admit it, but this strange man gave her butterflies like no one else.

He had no idea what he had just done or why, but there was something about that woman that lured him to her. Maybe it was the hair, or the way she smelled like jasmine and rice milk, he just didn't know. She mad him feel like no-one else could, and he had only just met her. He knew that this woman was different than the rest.


End file.
